Sólo para tí
by MAndrew
Summary: [Aviso] este fanfic está continuado en la página de amoryaoi. Un nuevo estudiante en el instituto de Bayville, compañero de Kurt, Kitty y Evan. Kurt se meterá en problemas al tratar de saber más acerca de este nuevo personaje. YaoiSlashAi, mas info adentr
1. Archivo1: El nuevo estudiante

Hola

Me presento, me llamo Magickaito (antes como Shamanhoro) y soy nuevo en esta sección de espero que no sean muy criticos con su lectura U

Bueno para empezar les contaré que todos mis fics son del género Yaoi, esto lo digo por si a alguien le molesta o simplemente no se siente cómodo, y sí es así porfavor regrese a la pantalla anterior y lea otro fic, no quiero recivir Reviews con quejas puesto que he avisado el género del Fic.

Bueno sin más empiezo con el Fic.

Titulo: Sólo para tí

Parejas: Scott/Jean, Kurt? 1, Lance/Pietro.

Género: Yaoi/Slash/Ai

Comentarios:

Yaoi/Slash: Relación entre dos Hombres  
Ai: Relación entre un Hombre y una mujer (heterosexual)

1 Personaje agregado

Miércoles por la mañana, ubicación: En Instituto de Bayville 

Los estudiantes se encontraban dispersos en el aula, pero algo en común, se rumoreaba de un nuevo alumno en su salón. Cerca de la ventana se puede ver a Kurt, Kitty y a Evan.

Ya escucharon lo que dicen, un nuevo alumno entrará a nuestro salón Comentaba Kitty

Así es, todos hablan de eso ahora dice Evan mientras mira hacia atrás, viendo a los demás hablar sobre lo mismo

Me pregunto como será... espero que no sea como Lance o su grupo Dijo Kurt Dirigiendo su vista a ese grupo que también estaba hablando justo en la parte mas lejana del salón

Aquel otro grupo

Genial, alguien a quien molestar! comentó Todd algo emocionado

Bah, patrañas, que tiene de interesante un nuevo alumno? Dijo Lance

Pues a mí me da igual añadió Blob

La certidumbre guardó silencio al escuchar la perilla de la puerta moverse y rápidamente fueron a sus asientos.

Muy bien chicos, tomen asiento que tengo un anuncio que hacerles Dijo el Profesor McCoy, luego dirigió su mirada a la puerta Muy bien, ya puedes pasar.

Una figura de aproximadamente 1.80 mts entró y se colocó justo al lado del profesor, viendo a todo el mundo sentado en sus respectivos lugares.

Les presento a su nuevo compañero, su nombre es Armand no sé me ocurrió otro nombre U espero que se lleven muy bien con él. Bien donde te sentarás decía el profesor mientras buscaba un lugar libre

Profesor, aquí hay un lugar libre dijo Kurt

En ese momento Armand comenzó a caminar por el mismo pasillo donde Kurt se sentaba, y mientras caminaba, Kurt arreglaba el asiento que se encontraba justo al lado de él, pero se le quedó viendo cuando éste pasó de largo y se acomodó justo al lado de Lance, todos los presentes se quedaron viendo tal espectáculo.

Hola le dijo Armand a Lance con una voz algo fría e indiferente después de haberse sentado, sacando un cuaderno de su mochila

Eh.. hola contestó

Qué le pasa, acaso le molesto? dijo Kurt mirando a Kitty y a Evan quienes se sentaban detrás de él

No lo creo, quizás solo es tímido Comentó Kitty

O tal vez no es amistoso Evan comentó

Bien chicos, vamos a empezar la clase de hoy dijo el profesor McCoy dándose vuelta a la pizarra

Así transcurrió la clase, muy aburrida. Finalmente a la salida todos tomaron sus cosas y salieron del salón.

Armand salió casi de los primeros en dirección a los casilleros, pero se volteó al escuchar una voz que decía su nombre.

Hey Armand! Podemos irnos todos juntos después de clases, ya sabes, para conocernos más Dijo Kurt seguido de Kitty y Evan, pero como respuesta Armand se dio media vuelta y prosiguió su camino sin dar respuesta alguna . Insisto que a este chico le hace falta algo de buenos modales.

Sí, tienes razón, ni siquiera nos dio una respuesta, que tal si vamos Evan y yo a preguntarle.. dijo Kitty mientras tomaba al mencionado del brazo y siguen a Armand un poco más adelante

Oye amigo, porqué tan grosero con nosotros, no te hemos hecho nada dijo en modo de protesta Evan

Dime ¿donde vives? preguntó Kitty

Vivo en una pensión, no muy lejos de aquí respondió Armand con indiferencia

En ese momento Kurt apareció quedándose al lado de su nuevo compañero

Oye amigo, es mi idea o acaso te molesto? preguntó Kurt esperando una respuesta, pero Kitty le dio un pequeño codazo, y al defenderse golpeó su reloj holográfico, haciendo que se vea su verdadera forma por un segundo

Los tres mutantes se quedaron inmóviles al percatarse de que el nuevo alumno descubrió vio la verdadera forma de Kurt, esperando una respuesta ninguno de los tres se movió. Un momento después por un pasillo vienen Rouge, Jean y Scott. Y por otro pasillo viene el grupo de Lance. Ante tantas personas Armand se da media vuelta y comienza a caminar en la misma dirección por donde venia Lance.

Kitty al ver que se iba fue donde Jean contándole lo sucedido.

Vamos Jean debes hacer algo, bórrale ese momento de sus recuerdos. decia Kurt quien era el más afectado

Está bien, lo haré Jean colocó sus dedos en la frente y comenzó a usar su poder

Jean comenzó a intentar entrar en la mente de Armand, sin embargo no le fue posible, Armand al sentir algo extraño miró al grupo y a Jean que tramaba algo, de un momento a otro Armand comenzó a brillar levemente de color azul, "tonta" fue lo que dijo Armand y Jean perdió la estabilidad dejándola sin fuerzas ni para estar de pie.

Jean! Que pasó? dijo Scott tomando a Jean, mientras era rodeada por sus compañeros

Vieron eso, este tipo mandó a volar a la pelirroja Dijo Lance a los otros tres que estaban consigo

Que fue eso? añadió Pietro

Super! Eso fue genial dijo Todd viendo al grupo de Hombres X

Lance se colocó frente a Armand cuando vio que este comenzaba a escapar.

No tan rápido, primero debemos hablar Dijo Lance en forma de amenaza

El silencio se hizo presente, aparentemente tenían un duelo sólo con la mirada. Ya recuperada Jean, el grupo entero fue a donde se encontraban esos dos. Scott no perdia de vista al nuevo, algo le molestaba de él.

Armand no contestó a esa amenaza y comenzó a caminar pasando al lado de Lance, este trató de impedirlo pero Scott lo detuvo.

No lo ataques, no sabemos que le hizo a Jean Dijo Scott

Aléjate Summers, esto es entre él y yo. contestó molesto

Hay algo en él que no hace que sea igual a cualquier humano, por alguna razón no pude entrar en su mente, luego sentí un leve dolor de cabeza que se intensificaba a cada momento Dijo Jean con los dedos en la frente

Quien será este tipo...pensó Kurt bueno chicos los veré después, iré a otro lado. -diciendo esto comenzó a correr en la misma dirección en la cual Armand fue

TBC

Bueno espero que les halla gustado, aún no le pongo ningún género para que no les moleste, después avisaré cuando halla Yaoi. Espero ansioso sus Reviews nn

Hasta la proxima!


	2. Archivo2: La confesión

Hola de nuevo nn

Lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí está la segunda parte del fic, las advertencias son las mismas que en el capitulo anterior.

Titulo: Sólo para ti

Parejas: Scott/Jean, Kurt Wagner/Armand 1, Lance/Pietro.

Género: Yaoi/Slash/Ai

Comentarios:

Yaoi/Slash: Relación entre dos Hombres  
Ai: Relación entre un Hombre y una mujer (heterosexual)

1 Personaje agregado

Heh? Kurt espera yo voy contigo... dijo Kitty siguiendo a Kurt que no sé detenía

No esperen... – Dijo Scott tratando de detener a esos dos, pero fue en vano ya que de todas maneras siguieron corriendo-

Lance que aún estaba ahí comenzó a caminar en la misma dirección que los otros tres.

A donde vas Lance? Vas a donde ese tipo no es así? – dijo Pietro algo molesto-

Sí, porqué? Tienes algo que decir? –contestó aún más molesto, si hay algo que lo molestaba era que lo estuvieran controlando-

No, por nada, lo siento – Pietro bajó la mirada, no podían hacer algo que los delatara enfrente de todas las personas-

Lance se sintió culpable al gritarle de esa manera, pero debía esperar a que estuviesen solos, así que solo se dio media vuelta y se marchó, un poco después los otros tres también lo siguieron.

Armand quien iba caminando aún, se detuvo frente a los casilleros, sacó una pequeña llave de su bolsillo que tenia el número 37 A incrustado, vio los casilleros y los siguió hasta llegar al número que correspondía al suyo, metió la llave y al abrirla Kurt salió al lado de él de manera sorpresiva, lo que asustó a Armand colocando la mano en posición de ataque.

Oye calma amigo, solo soy yo.. – Dijo Kurt con su peculiar acento extranjero-

Ah solo eras tú –contestó Armand volviendo a ver hacia su casillero- ahora que quieres? –dijo cortante-

Pues yo... Este... –La verdad ni Kurt sabia porqué estaba ahí, así que solo contestó lo primero que se vino a la mente- Bueno es hora de ir a comer, así que porqué no vamos juntos, que opinas?

Armando se le quedó viendo como si un bicho raro estuviese parado justo frente de él, luego dirigió su mirada a su casillero guardando unos libros.

Está bien, de todas maneras no tengo nada más que hacer –Luego cerró de golpe su casillero y lo miró fijamente a los ojos- donde está el casino?

Kurt estaba algo nervioso, la mirada que tenia era muy fria, Luego de un momento llegó Kitty.

Así que aquí estaban, los estaba buscando...

Ah Kitty, que bueno que llegas –dijo Kurt más aliviado- pues ahora íbamos al casino a comer nuestros almuerzos.

Qué bien! Ya tenia mucha hambre... pues vallamos, yo los acompañaré, claro si a ti no te molesta –dijo viendo a Armand-

Armand solo le dio la misma mirada fría y comenzó a caminar pasando al lado de Kitty, se dio media vuelta para mirar a Kurt.

Bueno y vienes o no? –dijo nuevamente cortante-

El otro chico solo asintió y comenzó a caminar con Kitty.

Mientras iban en dirección al casino, Kurt y Kitty le explicaban a Armand la ubicación de ciertos lugares como los baños, gimnasio, entre otras cosas. Finalmente llegaron a su destino, el casino estaba repleto de estudiantes, unos esperando en la fila, otros ya sentados almorzando.

Los tres chicos se acomodaron en una de las tantas mesas que habían en el lugar, Kurt y Kitty fueron a buscar sus bandejas con sus almuerzos, y Armand por su parte solo sacó una bolsa de papel con su almuerzo dentro.

Oh no, no de nuevo esto... – Dijo Kurt alegando por su almuerzo, un apetitoso plato de guatitas n.a: guatitas de Vaca x.x realmente las detesto-

Vamos no es para tanto, tan solo cómelas rápidamente y ya está –dijo Kitty tratando de animar a Kurt-

Armand solo veía como platicaban sobre el almuerzo, luego se dispuso a comer del suyo, no alcanzó a dar ni dos mordiscos a su sándwich cuando sintió que alguien le abrazaba el cuello con total confianza, miró hacia un lado y vio a aquel chico con el cual estaba sentado en la clase del señor McCoy.

Pero si miren quien está aquí, no es nada más ni menos que el chico nuevo –Dijo Lance sentándose al lado de Armand sin dejar de abrazarlo por el cuello-

No sabes cuanto me alegra tú compañía ahora –contestó sarcásticamente- dime se te ha perdido algo aquí o ya te vas?

Tranquilo no vine a molestarte, solo quería felicitarte por lo que le hiciste a la pelirroja hace un momento... y quiero invitarte a unirte a nuestro equipo

Lance, no hables así de Jean, solo fue un accidente, Armand no tiene nada que ver con lo que le pasó –dijo Kitty reclamándole por la manera de hablar de su amiga-

Equipo? –preguntó Armand dirigiendo su vista a donde estaban parados Todd, Pietro y Blob-

Así es, yo soy el jefe del equipo... –Dijo Lance con orgullo y volvió a abrazarlo por el cuello-

Armand comenzó a ver al "Equipo", Todd parecía estar algo emocionado con la idea, Blob parecía más interesado por la comida que por él y finalmente vio a Pierto, que parecía estar muy molesto, aunque no entendía el porqué de su molestia, aunque no era de su importancia. Luego dirigió su vista a Kurt y Kitty.

Tú también estás en esto Wagner? –preguntó Armand a Kurt-

Qué? No, yo no estoy con ellos, yo estoy con los h... –Kurt no alcanzó a contestar ya que Kitty le dio un codazo al casi revelar su "equipo"-

Ya veo.. –dirigió su vista a Lance- y equipo de qué seria?

Vamos no te hagas el inocente, lo que le pasó a la pelirroja es prueba suficiente...

Lance de que estás hablando? –dijo Kitty-

Acaso no te das cuenta de que él también es un...

Lance fue interrumpido por el mismo Armand

Mutante?... sí lo soy y eso qué, ustedes también lo son o no? –dijo desinteresadamente-

o sea que si fuiste tú quien ataco a Jean –pregunto Kurt-

así es, es una entrometida... y ahora que tocamos el tema.. porqué tienes esa apariencia de demonio azul? –dijo al final con cierto tono de burla-

Yo.. pues... –No sabia que decir, nunca había hablado de su verdadera forma en un lugar público-

Continuará!

n.n bueno aquí lo dejo por hoy XD ya me estoy durmiendo sobre el teclado,

Espero no meter en muchos problemas a Kurt XD ¬¬¬¬ y me vengaré de Jean (lo siento pero me cae muy mal u.uU)

Bueno espero sus Reviews :)

Hasta la próxima.


	3. Archivo3: El secuestro

Titulo: Sólo para ti

Parejas: Scott/Jean, Kurt Wagner/Armand 1, Lance/Pietro.

Género: Yaoi/Slash/Ai

Comentarios:

Yaoi/Slash: Relación entre dos Hombres

Ai: Relación entre un Hombre y una mujer (heterosexual)

1 Personaje agregado

Este capitulo está dedicado a DeathMask quien siempre lee mis fic al igual que Cristal :)

Y gracias a todos los que me dejan comentarios :D

- Qué? Acaso eres un mutante también? -dijo Kitty impresionada.

- No creo que deba repetir lo que he dicho... -Contestó Friamente.

- Lo sabía, vamos quieres unirte a nuestro equipo? -pregunto Lance mientras lo abrazaba más del cuello.

Armand solo lo quedo mirando sin articular ningun movimiento ni palabra, miró a Kitty y a Kurt un momento, luego dirigió su vista a Blob, Pietro y Todd, pensó un poco en la situación solo para volver a mirar a Lance con una sonrisa algo maléfica y respondió.

- No gracias -decia mientras quitaba el brazo de Lance de su cuello- pero no tengo ganas de unirme a nada esta vez -respondió desinteresadamente.

- Qué dices? - Dijo Pietro que estaba detrás de Lance muy molesto al ver que el nuevo no tomaba en cuenta la propuesta de este-

Armand le dá una mirada muy fria e incluso calculadora, pero Pierto se la devolvia.

- sabes, quizas debas dejar a tú guardaespaldas, o niñera, que hable por tí -Dijo Armand viendo a Lance.

- Maldito engreido -Dijo Pierto colocandose en posición de pelea, pero Lance lo detuvo.

- Ya es suficiente... - las palabras de Lance dejaron sorprendido a todos, desde cuando el no peleaba?.

- pero Lance, este engreido no aceptó tu proposición... -balbuzeaba Pietro, no queria pelear con Lance.

- Bien dicho, eres mas listo de lo que pensé, unirte a ellos solo seria una perdida de tiempo - añadió Kurt divertido de la escena.

- No recuerdo haberte pedido tú opinion duende azul -Armando lo vió directamente muy molesto- además no sabia que pensabas...

Armand se paró de su silla, guadó sus cosas y se disponia a irse, eso hasta que Evan llegó algo alarmado.

- Oigan chicos tenemos problemas, mi tia Ororo ha desaparecido del instituto, debemos ir a buscarla, el profesor piensa que algo está muy mal.

- Oh no, eso es terrible -Dijo Kurt con su peculiar acento Alemán.

Armand escucho la situacion, mas sin embargo no le interesaba, así que comenzó a caminar, pero Kitty se puso frente a él.

- tu tienes poderes no es así? ayudanos a encontrar a Tormenta... porfavor.. serás de gran ayuda..

Armand solo se le quedó viendo un momento.

- Ese no es mi problema niña -Fue en un tono entre molestia y sarcásmo.

Armand comenzó a caminar pasando por el lado de Kitty.

- Ayuda a los Hombres X -dijo Kitty, lo que hizo que Armand se diera vuelta y la encarara.

- Hombres X?

- Así es, somos un grupo de mutantes que viven en un instituto dirigido por le profesor Xavier, también están el profesor Logan y Ororo.

- Logan?... -dijo en voz baja Armand.

Armand la vio desinteresado, luego posó su mirada en Kurt.

- Tú también estás en esto Wagner?

- Asi es, yo me llamo nocturno, no es por presumir pero soy el más guapo de todos -decia mientras se lucia y hablaba con una voz muy grave y sin perder ese acento caracteristico de él.

- Y que dices nos ayudaras? -Preguntó Kitty.

La verdad es que no tenia ganas alguna de hacerlo, pero después de nombrar a Logan quizo cerciorarse de algo.

- Está bien, iré con ustedes -dijo desinteresadamente.

- Bien! no te arrepentiras, verás a todo el equipo de los hombres X -dijo Kurt.

- Sí, eso espero... -Respondió, luego miró a Lance y equipo- y tú Lance, vendrás con nosotros?

Estas palabras dejaron helado a Kurt, kitty y a Evan, aún no le decian de su "pequeña" rivalidad.

- Oye Armand.. -balbuzeaba Kurt.

- Claro que iremos... -Respondió Lance

- Bien, pues vamomos de este lugar... -dijo Armand tomando sus cosas y caminando junto con kitty, Evan y Kurt.

Todd y Blob comenzaron a caminar, y cuando Lance se proponia a ir, Pietro lo tomó de la mano y lo dió vuelta.

- Qué has hecho? ayudaremos a los bobos? y porqué te interesa seguir tanto a ese petulante?

Las preguntas que tenia realmente le molestaba, sobretodo esta ultima.

Lance lo quedo viendo un poco, bajo su mirada.

- Ven acompañame... -dijo Lance mientras comenzaba a caminar

Pietro lo siguió hasta que llegaron al gimnasio, Lance caminó en dirección a los camarines, entró y lo siguió, Ya adentro caminaron hasta un poco más al fondo, cerca de las duchas.

- Y bien? qué es lo que me tienes que decir? -pregunto Pietro algo curioso.

Lance se acercó a Pietro y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Pietro estaba algo nervioso, la mirada de Lance parecia algo, Lujuriosa?... y además estaban en un lugar público, si esto se llegara a ver lo más probable es que los hechen del instituto.

Lance se siguió acercando y pietro iba retrocediendo, pero no pudo puesto que la pared no lo dejaba pasar.

Lance lo atrapo con sus brazos dejandolo atrapado entre él y la pared.

- Acaso... estás.. celoso? -preguntó Lance con una mirada seductora y a la vez divertida al ver el sonrojo de Pietro.

- De que hablas, yo no estoy celoso...- Pietro se defendió, pero la mirada de Lance lo hacia retractarce de lo que decia- Sí está bien, si estoy celoso... y eso qué?

- Lo sabia... -Lance le dio un suave beso en los labios sin dejar de verlo, el color carmesí de sus mejillas se intensificaba mucho más, incluso Pietro tomó el rostro de Lance en sus manos mientras se dejaba apoyar por la pared.

- Espera... -Pietro separó a Lance y lo miro- que es lo que buscas en ese tipo?

- Sí logramos que se una a nosotros, el equipo de bobos no tendrá posibilidades de ganarnos la proxima vez. -Lance contestó y luego le dió un beso otra vez.

- Aún así no tienes porqué abrazarlo tanto... -dijo algo desconfiado

- cuantas veces te he dicho que te amo?... tú eres todo para mí... y lo sabes.. -Lance estaba besando el cuello de Pietro mientras bajaba hasta llegar a su pecho-

Se escuchó un pequeño gemido por parte de Pietro, pero debieron detenerse cuando sintieron que entraban personas a los camarines, y así mas salieron del cuarto, cuando salieron al otro lado de la muralla estaba apollado Armand viendo a los dos que salian del baño.

- Porqué tanta demora? -preguntó friamente.

- Que haces aquí? -preguntó algo alterado Pietro.

- Solo vine a buscarlos, pero como estaban tan ocupados allí dentro preferí no molestar...

- Nos viste? -pregunto calmado Lance.

- Qué si los ví, hubiera deseado no verlos... "acaso estás celoso?" puaj... me dan nauseas.. -dijo Armand con tono de burla, definitivamente los habia escuchado, y muy bien.- Bueno ya se terminó el teleteatro asi que vamonos.

Armand comenzó a caminar seguido de los otros dos, Lance no parecia estar nada molesto, más bien parecia orgulloso... y Pietro, bueno él si estaba molesto, y muy molesto... 


	4. Archivo4: Buscando a Ororo

Titulo: Sólo para ti

Parejas: Scott/Jean, Kurt Wagner/Armand 1, Lance/Pietro.

Género: Yaoi/Slash/Ai

Comentarios:

Yaoi/Slash: Relación entre dos Hombres

Ai: Relación entre un Hombre y una mujer (heterosexual)

1 Personaje agregado

Saludos para todos aquellos que leen mi fic 3

Pietro se acerca a lance y le susurra al oido

- Por qué tiene que este sujeto estar espiandonos, no quiero que este con nosotros...

- Tranquilo, prefieres tenerlo de aliado o de enemigo? -respondió lance-

Pietro se le quedó viendo un instante, si pudo derrotar a la peliroja con tanta facilidad, seria un problema tenerlo de rival.

- Qué tanto están platicando? -Armand miró de reojo a los dos que caminaban tras él-

- Solo hablabamos de nosotros -mintío Lance-

La respuesta definitivamente no habia convencido a Armand, pero no le interesaba saber de que hablaban de todas formas.

Finalmente llegaron a donde estaban los hombres X además de Todd y Blob, estos parados al lado de un gran avion negro, kurt se acerca a Armand.

- por qué tardaste tanto? -dijo con su peculiar acento-

- que eres mi niñera o qué? -miró a Kurt molesto ante tal comentario, dirigió su mirada a Lance y Pietro-

- oye, no era para que me respondieras así sabes, el ser un poco mas modesto no te hace daño -nuevamente con su acento alemán-

En aquel instante aparece Logan con su traje de Hombre X, obviamente estaba al mando de la operación, pero se detiene a ver a los "nuevos", primero vé a Lance y compañia, y después se paró frente a Armand, al estar frente a este le dió una extraña sensación, aquel olor que despedia ya se le hacia familiar.

- Y tú quien eres? -preguntó secamente-

Armand solo lo vió despreocupado a pesar de estar siendo visto con unos ojos penetradores, tanto que harian tener miedo a cualquiera. Armand lo ignoró, pero Logan insistió con la pregunta.

- Quien diablos eres? -pregunto ahora muy molesto sacando sus garras, cosa que a Armand no le importó-

- Me llamo Armand... -dijo mirandolo directo a los ojos con la misma mirada fria que Logan tenia-

- Bien... vamonos... -fueron las ultimas palabras de Logan antes de que todos subieran-

Todos subieron al avion (ave negra creo que lo llaman) Scott y Logan iban dirigiendo, mientras que los otros iban sentados atrás.

Kurt se sentó al lado de Armand, pero este veia dijamente a Logan.

- Qué te ocurre Armand? -Kurt lo veia directo a los ojos-

- por qué lo dices?

- Te has quedado viendo a Logan desde que subimos al ave negra... - Kurt se detuvo al ver que Armand tenia una sonrisa algo maléfica y unos ojos frios-

- No es nada... al menos que te importe... -lo volvió a mirar- y ahora si me diras el por qué de tu apariencia de duende?

- eh.. bueno... lo que pasa.. -estaba muy nervioso, hablar de su aspecto no era su tema preferido- esa es mi verdadera apariencia... -dijo sonrojado-

Armand lo vió unos momentos, kurt estaba más sonrojado que antes...

- pues... -armand vió hacia el suelo- no te ves tan mal.. no deberias sentirte culpable por tu forma... al fin y al cabo es lo de adentro lo que cuenta... -dijo con una voz suave y tranquila, algo que dejó a Kurt confundido, hasta ahora nunca habia sido de esa forma con nadie- eso me lo enseñó mi hermana...

- tú hermana? y donde está ella? era una mutante? -pregunto Kurt-

- Mi hermana está muerta... y no era mutante -De un momento a otro los ojos de Armand se volvieron frios y tenia una voz llena de ira-

- oh... lo siento, no quize molestar...

- eh... no te preocupes... siempre me pongo así cuando hablo de ella.

- maldición... -se escuchó a Logar rugir-

- Qué ocurre? -preguntó Evan-

- La computadora que localiza a Tormenta no funciona... -respondió Scott-

Armand se paró y se colocó justo frente a la computadora donde Logan estaba, la miró un momento.

- Es un problema de configuración de la fuente al receptor... -comentó Armand-

- podrias decir lo mismo pero en español? -Dijo Kurt quien estaba detrás de Armand-

- La configuración en la base de datos tiene un error de códigos, y esto hace que los chips dejen de funcionar o funcionar en malas condiciones dando errores en todo momento -contestó-

- Cómo sabes todas esas cosas? realmente sabes de todo... -alagó Kurt-

- Solo es práctica...

- Puedes arreglarlo? -preguntó Logan cortante-

- Sí... será muy fácil... -Armand se sienta frente a la computadora-

Comenzó a teclear de una manera muy rápida, como si estubiera acostumbrado a escribir a gran velocidad, ni siquiera parpadeaba con todo lo que escribia, finalmente se detuvo.

- Listo, los códigos están reparados y la fuente de poder está a su máximo potencial... -prende la computadora, luego el radar dá una señal-

- quien iba a pensar de que eras un genio de la computadora... -Dijo Kurt-

- Es algo muy sencillo... nada digno de alabanzas...

- Bien, vamos a donde está Tormenta... -dijo Scott conduciendo el ave negra.

CONTINUARÁ

Holas XD

lamento la demora U

pero ahora que estoy en clases solo me dejan usar el computador el fin de semana :(

espero que este cap les halla gustado

espero sus comentarios nn

byes 


	5. Archivo5: El chico hecho de mentiras

Titulo: Sólo para ti

Parejas: Scott/Jean, Kurt Wagner/Armand 1, Lance/Pietro.

Género: Yaoi/Slash/Ai

Comentarios:

Yaoi/Slash: Relación entre dos Hombres

Ai: Relación entre un Hombre y una mujer (heterosexual)

1 Personaje agregado

Saludos para todos aquellos que leen mi fic 3

prev:

- Bien, vamos a donde está Tormenta... -dijo Scott conduciendo el ave negra.

:Continuación:

Rapidamente la nave descendió a gran velocidad sobre un campo cubierto con nieve, a continuación todos bajaron de la nave.

- Ella debe estár cerca de aquí -dijo Scott.

- Por qué no lo busca Logan? sería más rapido -Genial idea de Rouge-

- Es cierto! con tu olfato podremos saber donde está rapidamente... -Dijo Kurt como si el trabajo ya estubiera hecho-

- lo siento niños -con cierto tono de burla- pero el olor de Tormenta se confunde en este lugar junto con la nieve -respondio el susodicho-

- Ehy Armand...? -Kurt miró buscandolo pero no lo vió en el grupo- a donde diablos se metió.

- Si hablas del señor alegrias, se acaba de ir por este camino -dijo Pietro señalando en una dirección-

- Ese muchacho siempre hace lo que quiere, no sabe que es trabajar en equipo -rugia Logan y comenzó a caminar en el mismo sentido por el cual Armand se habia ido-

- Bueno, separemonos en grupos... -dijo dando la iniciativa el profesor Xavier- Scott, Jeanne, ustedes vengan conmigo...

- Sí profesor -contestó siempre tan animoso scott-

Y así los grupos se hicieron rapidamente, y como era de esperarse Lance, Pietro, Tood y Blob eran el equipo que debia dificultar la busqueda de Ororo.

Kurt siguió a Logan en busca de su nuevo "amigo" y también para encontrar a Tormenta... pasaron 10 minutos cuando vieron una pequeña casa de la cual salia humo por la chimenea... se decidieron a ir y tocaron a la puerta, esta practicamente se abrió sola... se asomaron y vieron a Tormenta en una cama, parecia estar dormida.. se acercaron para verla... pero se detuvieron al escuchar unos pasos detrás de ellos.

Se voltearon a ver... y vieron a Armand entrar con una pequeña maquina en sus manos. Logan se acercó furioso y le gritó.

- En que diablos estabas pensando! podia haber algún enemigo de nosotros esperandonos y tú sales así como si nada! -el tono era realmente alto-

Armand lo vio algo sorprendido por el grito que le habia dado, Kurt sólo vió callado la escena, hasta él se habia asustado ante semejante grito.

- Yo... Yo... sólo queria ayudar... -unas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Armand y luego comenzó a llorar con la mirada baja-

Logan se dió cuenta que gritarle habia sido excesivo, ademas no tenia derecho a gritarle puesto que ni siquiera lo conocia, miró a Kurt tratando de ver alguna ayuda en él, Kurt se acerco a Armand y le puso una mano en el hombro, pero este no dejaba de llorar. Kurt salió de la cabaña luego de un rato para avisar a los demás de que encontraron a Ororo.

Pasaron 20 minutos, Kurt regresó con los demas y subieron a la nave nuevamente.

todos se fueron algo callados... nadie parecia hablar... Logan empezó a ver a su alrededor y vió que faltaba el profesor.

- Donde está el profesor?

- El ya está en la mansión... Kurt fue a dejarlo usando la teletransportación... -contestó Jeanne-

- Ya veo, por eso es que el duende se demoró tanto en llegar...

Finalmente llegaron a la ciudad, pero todos bajaron cerca del instituto... incluido logan.

Kurt se acerca a Armand quien no ha dicho nada en todo el viaje.

- Oye estás bien, no te aflijas por que lo dijo Logan...

- Estoy bien... podrias comprar una soda por favor... -dijo amablemente-

- si claro, espera aquí... - luego kurt se fué al casino-

Logan comenzó a caminar en dirección a casa, como de costumbre, solo... pero esta vez era seguido por Armand...

Pasaron por unas calles solitarias, Logan se detuvo al escuchar unas palabras que provenian de Armand, quien no pasó desapercibido en todo el camino.

- Adm 1527 -se escuchó decir a Armand-

- Eh? -Logan volvió su vista a Armand-

- Sabes qué es eso? -dijo serio- Es el nombre de la sustancia que te inyectaron...

- Qué dices?

- en cualquier caso, no hay ninguna duda sobre el nombre de la sustancia, puesto que fui yo quien lo hizo con ordenes de la organización -dijo poniendo una cara fría y calculadora-

- L.. la organización.. de qué hablas? -preguntó Logan-

- Soy como tú, también me lo inyectado... -dice con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa fría, luego vuelve a mirarlo con los ojos frios- El programa de fusión con el Adm mejor conocido como Adamanthyum debia poder crear al ser perfecto, destruyendo todas las celulas de los huesos y reemplazandolas por el Adm, es una sustancia muy misteriosa.

- Tú.. Armand... -dijo impresionado ante tal confesión-

- Ya no me llames más Armand... -se dió media vuelta quedando frente a frente- DJ (pronunciación en inglés) Dee jey

Ese es mí nombre código... estas impresionado?... Arma X?...

Continuará

XD

siento haberlos hecho esperar TT

pero al fin actualizé U

no me maten! TT

espero verlos pronto :) 


End file.
